


Secret Temptation

by Sydders09



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Companions, F/M, Friendship, Love, Mars, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Secret Relationship, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Vida and the crew a while after finding Spike hanging by a thread of life after his fight with Vicious. Just life on the Bebop.





	1. Part 1

Vida fell back on the small yellow couch, her head colliding with the fleshy part of Spike Spiegel's lap. His eyes shifted lazily from the monitor on the table to her making herself comfortable for a nap.

"Don't you have a bed to sleep in?" he said.

"But I aim to displease you whenever I can and I can't do that from my bed if you're out here."

Spike's gaze returned to his show. "Why didn't you leave with the kid?" he mumbled.

Vida patted his knee, "You would miss me too much, Spiegel."

"Have you been drinking again?"

She laughed and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't be so quiet if I had."

"Quiet isn't what I'd call this."

"You need to hang around me more often."

"I'll pass."

"Your loss, cowboy."

The gentle hum of the Bebop filled the air between them with the sounds from the television. Vida used it to lull her into a nap. The smell of cigarettes invaded her dream space while heat spread down from her head to the rest of her body. Deep mumbling directed her dreams, the ones she didn't see. Peace reigned until it was rudely ripped away. Vida's head hit the couch cushion and everything faded from her nap.

Arguing came from the direction of the hangar, nearing just as Faye and Jet came in. Vida heard something about gambling woolongs away, a conversation had daily when Faye Valentine was around. The men were cheerier when she left on long excursions. Vida turned her head toward the back of the couch, wondering where her broody pillow wandered off to.

"Is there any possibility of silence anymore?"

What was lost was found once. She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Not until Faye quits with all this gambling," Jet growled. "This is why your beef stew has no meat, Spike."

Hands gently lifted Vida's head and her pillow returned. She sighed as something warm covered her body, probably his jacket. The bounty hunter could care.

"I see she's still the apple of everyone's eye," Faye said.

"Vida has no part in the trouble you cause. She does her job and doesn't abuse the money."

"Can you do this later?" Spike said.

Faye muttered something but Vida fell back into her mind's subconscious. She still heard the unintelligible sounds of her team and they painted images she wouldn't remember when she woke up an hour later.

Spike was gone again, so she stretched and rolled off the couch onto her feet. The nap was just what she needed to finish off her day. Vida had plans to use her share of her reward money to get some beef for the crew. It was the least she could do for them.

Jet came into the living space and grinned at her, "Well, it's nice to see you awake, Vida."

"You and Faye sort out that argument?" she asked.

"You know Faye. She got mad and went off somewhere else. More woolongs will disappear and it'll start all over again. Dinner won't be much tonight. Again."

"I've got dinner tonight, Jet. Make sure you're hungry."

"You're the best damn thing to happen to the Bebop," he said. "I can't wait to see what you whip up."

"Let me grab some ingredients before we take off and I'll make sure you, Spike, and Faye eat well for once."

"Thank you, Vida. How about you bring Spike with you? He could use some time off the ship. I don't think he's done anything all day."

Vida shrugged, "I'll offer it to him. He's seen enough of my pretty face today."

Jet laughed and Vida left him with a lazy wave. Her tennis shoes squeaked on the floor as she meandered around searching for the lanky bounty hunter. Her first stop was the room Spike always went to work out, but he wasn't there. She made her way to the sleeping quarters and bumped into him as he came out of the living space.

"You're a hard man find in this hunk of metal," Vida smiled. "You're gonna come with me into town. I'm getting things for dinner."

"I think you're capable of shopping alone."

"Yeah, but don't you want a say in what kind of meat to get?"

Spike eyed her curiously. "You have enough for that?"

She chuckled, "I don't spend my money like you lot. I like to save for special things, like a good dinner."

He frowned, "Fine. I'll go."

Vida grinned and the two of them left the Bebop.

The streets of the Mars city were still as busy as ever as the sun went down. Several people bumped into Vida who pushed them back. Spike watched, amused by the woman until he decided he didn't want an angry Vida shopping for dinner. He nonchalantly walked ahead of her to take the brunt of the pushing.

Vida smirked at the hunter. She wormed her way into his battered heart even though he deflected her for years. Since he was saved after nearly dying at the hands of Vicious years ago, his hardened heart softened ever so slowly. Vida guessed the loss of those that kept him in the past freed him from the dream he thought he lived. Boy, did she have a soft spot for Spike Spiegel.

They arrived at the grocery store and slipped inside. Both of them relaxed to see how empty the store was. Vida grabbed a basket, grabbed Spike's hand, and dragged him to the meat section. Pure bliss was on his face as he stared longingly at some steaks.

"Hamburgers or steak?" Vida asked.

"Both."

She laughed, "I wish. If I get steaks, we can't get anything else to go with it. I know we have veggies on the ship, but I didn't know if you wanted something to go with the meat. Hamburgers allow for more options."

Spike stared at the selection, trying not to drool over it. He sighed, "Steaks."

"You got it, boss," she winked, sauntering up to the counter to get four steaks. Vida let go of his hand to do so and rested her arm against her back, just above the curve of her butt.

The tall bounty hunter smirked at her back and put his hands behind his head. His mouth stayed in its place after she turned around with the bag of meat.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's with that face?"

He started whistling and walking toward the front, ready to leave. Vida rolled her eyes and jogged over to him to shove the food into his hands. She was going to cook, but Spike was going to be the sweetie to carry her groceries no matter his protests. She'd make sure his steak was cooked perfectly for his help.

* * *

 

Jet, Spike, and Vida all lounged in their seats, empty plates in front of them, including the one meant for Faye. Spike and Jet decided she wasn't coming back before it'd go bad, so they took one for the team and split it. They did give Vida a piece of each of their steaks as a small thank you for her wonderful cooking.

"Too bad Faye missed out," Vida said, sitting up and stretching. She started gathering up the dishes only to have Jet stop her.

"I've got those. You go enjoy some free time."

"Aw. Thanks, Jet. I'm glad I'm still the apple of your eye." Vida chuckled at his salute and she grinned at Spike. "Good dinner?"

The bounty hunter watched Jet leave and pulled Vida toward him. She stood with her legs on each side of his knee, her hands resting on his shoulders. His hands gripped the flesh of her thighs and he stared at up her with a smirk. Spike's lips pressed against her hip, making her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." She took one step back to bend over and bring her face level with Spike. "I made sure yours was made special, ya know."

"Really? There was something different about it. Now I would like to know what's for dessert."

Vida leaned in closer and tempted him with very little space between their lips, "Unfortunately, there's no time for dessert until dear Jet makes his way to bed. He could walk out at any time."

"Sounds dangerous," Spike said.

"Danger that I don't want to play with right now." She winked at him again and went back to her seat, lying out in a tempting display.

Jet came back out then, plopping down in his seat to watch television. Vida's eyes met Spike's knowingly and she stuck her tongue out of one side of her mouth. The lanky hunter let his chin rest in the palm of his hand with a pout on his face. Jet missed the whole thing.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Spike and Vida.

Spike came to Vida once the Bebop crew settled in for the night. Faye didn't come back, much to Jet's displeasure – Vida distinctly remembered the worried muttering over their finances. When she left the men behind, her eyes lingered on Spike knowing fully what she invited. And there he was looking as handsome as ever in the soft yellow light that spilled out from her bedroom lamp. His full lips were in that tempting knowing smirk she loved. He looked so inviting in his sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. It took too much self-control to prevent her mouth from attaching to the smooth curve of the muscle connecting his neck to his shoulder.

Vida took his wrist, guiding him into her room before closing her door in such a way to minimize its metallic sound. She turned to see her tall thin bounty hunter taking in the trinkets she had littered about the room. His eyes always lingered on the small and tattered image of a beautiful blonde he once knew. Vida hated that he purposely tried to leave it behind when he asked her to take him to where it all happened. His walk wasn't strong that day, still healing from his wounds. He turned to limp away from where he dropped the photograph beside a single red rose. Vida snatched it up and hung on to it since. He wasn't angry when he first found it in her things. Instead, he showed her gentle appreciation.

The female hunter stood beside Spike to join him in his observation. "I say it every time but you fell in love with a beautiful creature." Her slender fingers reached out to outline the image. "I hate that she is gone. For your sake."

"She's my past." His voice was lower, full of acceptance over his loss. "The only peace in that bad dream." And as always, he laid the image of Julie facedown where it sat.

Vida pressed the palm of her hand on his back as she walked past him. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring up into his rust-colored eyes. His smirk was back in its place and it made her insides coil deliciously. "What does that make me, Spike?"

"Real."

"I'm pretty sure she was real, too." Vida's lips formed into a soft smile. "No matter what dream you're in, people are real."

The tall hunter sat beside her leaning back on his hands while he stared at her. "You've never been part of the dream." He reached out to twirl a lock of her strawberry hair between his fingers. "You've always been real."

Her light laughter filled the small room. "I've never been in your dreams?"

"I didn't say that." The smirk. "You weren't in the bad dream, always in the good one – right now."

Vida leaned close. She welcomed the smell of cigarettes and the subtle cologne leftover on his skin from the morning as she pressed her lips to his cheek. "If I'm living a dream like you, you're the best part." Her voice was barely over a whisper. "I'm glad I found you."

"I recall Jet finding you playing tag with the kid and the dog on this ship because she invited you on board." His breath fanned over her face while he ran his nose the length of her cheekbone. "Jet liked you the second you apologized. No one is sorry anymore. Except you and it's genuine."

"My momma raised me right," she said with a twang. "I really did feel bad. Ed was so sweet and I have a weak spot for Corgis, you know." Vida stared at his hair, sticking her fingers in it. "You were pissed Jet let another woman on board. But you didn't shut me out. I never met a man like you before then."

"I'm one of a kind," he said. Spike sat up, wrapped his lean arms around Vida, and pulled her into a searing kiss. He spoke again against her lips. "You caught my eye."

"Even with Julia at the front of your thoughts?" She trailed her kisses down to the fleshy part of his shoulder that tempted her the moment she opened her door. She wanted to leave a mark and she found her prime real estate. Spike hummed, the vibrations of his deep voice reaching her lips. She licked and kissed his skin before leaving a few chaste kisses on his mouth. "I thought your devotion to her was incredibly sexy."

"You know I didn't come here to talk about her." Amusement nestled in his stare. "But now I'm curious – what would you have done if she made it?"

"Admire you both from afar, how beautiful you would be together. I would cheer you on from the sideline." Vida ran her fingers across his brow, down the bridge of his nose, along his jaw. "Jealously never looked good on me, so I forget it exists purposely."

"Can't say I'm so noble."

Vida laughed, her eyes filling with mirth. "Oh, I know. I'm sure you remember Andy." He scowled at the name, pulling her closer as he leaned back against the wall. "You nearly killed the man when he said one flirtatious sentence to me. It was the last thing I expected from you. I was shamelessly attracted to you and then you went and showed your jealousy." She kissed him again. "That's when I knew you had space in your heart for little ol' me."

"You wouldn't leave me alone." Spike was eager to stop the conversation. He put Vida on her back and hovered over her. Her eyes lit up while he stared at her. "You still bother me."

"In a good way, I hope."

Spike took her mouth aggressively, easing into gentle movements as her hands went under his sleep shirt. Her palms were cool against his heated skin. Vida was soft under him when he settled between her thighs. He was ready to have another passionate night with her right under Jet and Faye's nose. But he wanted to enjoy all the little moments with her. The way her breath hitched when he found the sensitive flesh on her neck with his mouth. The way her hands slowly pulled his shirt over his head. The way his body came alive when they finally touched, skin on skin. Her quiet sounds urged him forward. His caresses left Vida weak. It was the same every time they came together, enjoying what the other offered.

* * *

 

Incessant knocking pulled Vida from her comfortable dreams. She rolled over in Spike's arms, hiding her face in his shoulder. He stirred and tightened his hold, but he didn't wake. The female hunter smiled to herself. It was a welcome change to have him still in her bed when she woke. Keeping their relationship under the radar meant he left before Jet could wake up.

The knocking started again and an irritated female voice came through the metal door. "Wake up, Vida. Jet's looking for Spike and he wasn't in his room."

Vida carefully rolled out of bed, grabbing a shirt off the floor before opening her door to stare at Faye.

"Have you seen him? He didn't go out on another suicide mission, did he?"

"No, Faye," Vida said, pulling the shirt higher on her shoulder. "He can't have gone far."

Faye's forest green eyes studied the woman peeking around the door. The shirt she wore was too big on her, almost like a dress ending a few inches shy of her knees. It was familiar, too. The color. The fit. Then her eyes zeroed in on a collection of purple marks around Vida's collar when the shirt fell a little low. Vida watched the sly smirk grown on Faye's face and into her gaze. "No, he can't have, can he?"

"I'm sure he'll reappear before breakfast." Vida grabbed her door tighter. Faye wasn't stupid and Jet would know as soon as she shut the door. So much for keeping it a secret. "Tell Jet to be patient."

"Oh, I will do just that." Faye winked as she walked away. She had a bounce to her step.

Vida cursed, shut the door, and scrambled over to her sleeping man. She shook him awake, kissing his mouth when he blinked at her confused. "Well, Faye knows and Jet is going to know. You better get back to your room before breakfast."

His lazy smirk came back, taking in her attire. "Oh, well. I guess I'll need my shirt back before I go."

She shook her head and tossed him his pants. "You can get it back when you come back here tonight." Vida's lips touched the hickey she left on his hip that the sweats refused to hide. "If they're going to know, let them see."

"Kinky."

Vida laughed and politely kicked the handsome bounty hunter into the hall. She wiggled her fingers at him before shutting the door.

Spike turned at the sound of Jet clearing his throat. The burly man had his arms crossed over his chest. His sharp eyes studied the purple marks littering various parts of Spike's torso.

Jet's eyebrow raised. "Vida, huh?"

The lanky hunter stretched and started toward his room. "Problem?" His voice was thick with amusement.

"Not unless it becomes one for you or her." Jet had a soft spot for Vida, but he watched Spike with Julia and what it did to him. "I don't want bad blood between the crew."

Spike raised his hand in a short wave and whistled his way down the hall. Jet shook his head. He smiled to himself. Somehow, Vida and Spike worked in his head. The sly smile Vida sent his way when she exited her room only solidified the thought.


End file.
